(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a burning device, more particularly to a gas torch that is simple and convenient to operate, that is quick to assemble, and that has high burning efficiency.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Liquefied gas affords much facility in daily life. It can be used in cigarette lighters, portable gas stoves, etc. Besides, it is convenient to carry and store.
Due to the facility provided by liquefied gas, gas burners are generally available in the marketplace in two types. One form is taught in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,919 to the inventor of the present invention. Disclosed in the '919 patent is a containerized liquefied gas having a gas release valve at a top portion pivotally connected to a nozzle at a bottom portion of a heating torch so as to permit filling of liquefied gas into a fuel container adapted to supply fuel to an upper gas release device and a fire outlet device. The other type is taught in, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,324 to Prince Industrial Development Co., Ltd. Disclosed in the '324 patent is a burner device that has a supporting and connecting device at a lower portion therefor for pivotal connection with commercially available containerized liquefied gas. The gas, after vaporization, supplies the entire burning device with the required fuel for purposes of melting, welding, etc.
In addition, both U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,440 and the inventor's another patent, i.e., U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,592, teach a handy gas torch in which a conventional cigarette lighter is used as a source of fuel that passes through a gas release device and a burning device, and a piezoelectric device is provided to ignite a mixture of the fuel and air.
As can be seen, they are many types of burning device with different applications to provide users with great facility.